


Never a Dull Moment

by Lopithecus



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Day 6 Prompt, M/M, The additional characters only appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: "He uses his walkie to call down to Bobby. 'Cap, I’m going to have to jump.''Negative. At that height, it could kill you,' Bobby’s response comes through the line.Eddie coughs frantically. It’s getting harder and harder to breathe and looking around him, there’s nowhere to go. The fire is a mere two feet away. 'No choice, Bobby.' Bobby is still talking to him through the radio, he even thinks Buck is trying to talk to him too, but he can’t hear them over the roar of the flames.So, instead, he jumps."In which Buck and Eddie are trapped in a burning building and can only escape through the window, multiple stories high
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772758
Comments: 12
Kudos: 236





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for the Buddie First Kiss Week.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Day 6 - Because they think they’re going to die

“Okay,” Eddie says as he closes the door from peeking out into the burning hall. “Definitely not going out that way.”

He turns to Buck who is looking out an open window. “We’re too high for the ladder. We’ll have to descend out with a rope.”

“Is the airbag in place?” Eddie asks as he approaches, squeezing beside Buck to look out the window as well.

“Well, I haven’t told them the plan yet.” Buck reaches for his walkie, relaying his plan to Bobby. Bobby gives the go-ahead and a warning to be careful. They can hear the crackling from outside the door. “Hopefully they get it set up quickly.”

Something behind them groans and when they turn, they have no choice but to watch part of the wall fall apart from the fire. It’s quickly entering the room they are in, creeping closer to them. “I don’t know if we have time to wait,” Eddie coughs. The room has filled with heavy smoke. “You have a rope?”

“Yeah.” Buck grabs it from his side, unhooking it.

“Okay,” Eddie nods. “You go first.”

“What? Eddie no!” Buck protests, trying to hand Eddie the rope. “You should go first.”

“We don’t have time to argue about this.” Eddie yanks the rope out of Buck’s hands and begins to fasten it onto the other man, ignoring Buck’s incessant protests. He can feel the heat on his face now and it’s getting harder to breathe, even with an oxygen mask. He quickly sticks his head back out the window, peering down to where they have the airbag only blown halfway up. “Fuck.” Retreating, he tightens the rope around Buck’s torso. “I already had to use my rope so when you get to the bottom you’re going to have to be quick to get out of it so I can pull it back up.”

“Eddie, I still think you should go before me.”

“Buck, there’s no time to change our minds now!” The fire has gotten dangerously close to them now, surrounding them from all sides. “Just be quick.” He fastens the rope to the floor, praying that it will hold or won’t collapse. “Now go.”

Buck hesitates, lifts his face shield up and pops his oxygen mask off quickly only to do the same to Eddie, before planting a hasty kiss to Eddie’s lips. He arranges their gear back into place, saying to a surprised Eddie, “You’re not dying on me, Diaz.” He then shimmies out of the window and starts making his decent.

Eddie stands there in shock before snapping out of it. This isn’t the time or place to be thinking about what that kiss might have meant. He needs to focus on supporting Buck’s way down. He grabs the rope just in case the floor gives, holding on tightly. The progress is slow, slower than Eddie is comfortable with. The fire is right at his back now, the flames loud in his ears as he tries to lean through the window to get clean air and watch Buck.

Eventually, Buck does reach the end. However, Eddie’s run out of time and can’t wait for Buck to get out of the rope. He uses his walkie to call down to Bobby. “Cap, I’m going to have to jump.”

“Negative. At that height, it could kill you,” Bobby’s response comes through the line.

Eddie coughs frantically. It’s getting harder and harder to breathe and looking around him, there’s nowhere to go. The fire is a mere two feet away. “No choice, Bobby.”

“Eddie don’t-”

Eddie doesn’t bother listening any further. He squeezes through the window, grateful for the cleaner air against his face, before maneuvering his body so he can jump. Bobby is still talking to him through the radio, he even thinks Buck is trying to talk to him too, but he can’t hear them over the roar of the flames.

So, instead, he jumps.

In mid-air, he kicks his legs up so he’s lying on his back. Then, he crosses his arms over his chest and prepares for impact. The first thing he feels as he lands on the airbag is pain through his back and head. It’s a hard landing, he won’t deny that, but it’s certainly better than the pavement. The next thing that registers are voices calling his name, specifically Bobby’s and Buck’s.

“Eddie!” There are hands pulling him away from the center of the airbag and he groans at his now sore back. “Eddie!”

Eddie opens his eyes to see Buck looking down at him in worry. “Hey.”

A relieved sigh leaves Buck’s mouth, the corners threatening to pull up in a smile, as he helps Eddie to sit up. Hen and Chimney come crowd around him. “Get him to the ambulance so we can check him out,” Hen states, placing a hand on his elbow to guide him away from the airbag.

As he sits on the step of the ambulance to let Chimney and Hen look him over, Buck paces in the back, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. When he’s given a full bill of health except to expect some serious bruising in the morning and slight concussion, Eddie stands and approaches his anxious friend. “Hey, I’m alright,” he tries to reassure.

“You’re an idiot,” Buck says, stopping in front of Eddie. “You could have died.”

“But I didn’t.” He shrugs. “Besides, I would have died if I had stayed in that building.”

“That’s why you should have gone first!”

“And have you almost die?” Eddie scoffs. “No thank you. You already do enough of that.” Buck is frowning at him and Eddie isn’t sure what to do to make him feel better. Sighing, Eddie continues, “Look, there’s nothing we can do about it now. We both survived so let’s just… move on.”

Buck is looking at him strangely and Eddie doesn’t expect it when Buck steps into his space, gently places both hands on the side of his face, and kisses him softly. It doesn’t last long, just a slight tender press of mouths together, before Buck is pulling away and leaning his forehead against Eddie’s. His eyes are closed as if he doesn’t want Eddie to see the emotion in them.

“I can’t lose you, Eddie,” Buck mumbles quietly. “Chris and I… we can’t lose you.”

Eddie’s hands automatically come up and wrap around Buck’s shoulders, pulling the man closer and into a hug. “You didn’t. You won’t.”

Buck squeezes him and holds onto him for a long time, refusing to let Eddie go. Eddie’s not about to complain and instead hold Buck just as tightly. After all, he likes the feel of being in Buck’s arms and if he’s being quite honest, he can’t lose Buck either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
